Unorthodox Love
by diamondgirl786
Summary: This is an Ian and Wanda story but high school edition. There are no seekers, souls, they aren't in hiding and no one is looking for them.
1. Chapter 1

Wanda was never considered one of the popular kids all throughout high school. She was very quiet and didn't really talk to anyone. She wasn't interested in any of the school sports She was very different from her sister Melanie who was the most popular girl in school. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad and star volleyball player and it kind of helped that she was dating _the_ quarterback, Jared. She had the whole school wrapped around her well-manicured finger. Melanie always tried to help her sister climb up the social latter of high school, but it always ended up backfiring for Wanda. For some reason her sister kept egging her on to become a cheerleader, saying it was "a guaranteed in" since she was captain, like that would solve all of her problems…it didn't. If anything it made it all the more worse. Wanda went along with Melanie's plan after hearing it for the umpteenth time, hoping that she would stop offering it. She was doing pretty well until in the middle of her auditions the whole basketball team walked in for practice and became her distraction from keeping up the steps. In her race to get back in step she accidentally kicked one girl in the face and knocked another whole row of girls over while trying to help the first girl up. Let's just say that caused her to down the social latter instead of up. As Wanda wakes to get ready for the first day of her senior year, she is praying that this year won't be like the last three miserable ones.

"Come on Wanda, we're gonna be late for school" Melanie shouts from the car. What she really means is that she is gonna be late for the fifteen minutes of lip lock with Jared like she always does every day before school. Wanda rolls her eyes in discuss at the mental image she now had lodged in her brain. "How can we possibly be related" Wanda mumbles to herself as she gets into Melanie's car. "What was that?" she puts the car in drive. "I didn't say anything that concerns you, now drive before your lips start to go through Jared withdrawal"

As we walk up to the school side by side, Melanie darts off as soon as she sees Jared at the door waiting for her. Once again I'm left all alone; I might as well be invisible. I guess this year will be just like the others. School is the same, nothing's changed—same teachers, same students, same boring routine. When school let out, Melanie was already at her car with Jared. She didn't have practice since school just started. On my way to her car I put in my ear buds and turned the volume on high to drown out the thought of today. When I was searching my playlist for the perfect song, I felt two arms grab me and yank me back. When I looked up I saw a car drive by right in front of me. I took out my ear buds and turned around to see who saved me. I heard screaming and several feet hitting the pavement towards me. As soon as I turned around to thank my savior, I went mute. It was one of Melanie's friends. I saw his lips moving but I didn't hear any words come out of his mouth, was I deaf too. I guess not because I caught the end of his sentence when Melanie slammed into the back of me to see if I was alright. "…are you ok, Wanda?" he was still holding on to me and apparently I was still mute because nothing came out of my mouth when I opened it.

I was totally speechless. Not for the fact that I had almost been flattened by a truck...nope, it was because I was staring Ian O'Shea in the face. He and his brother Kyle were the most popular guys in school, aside from Jared. Those three practically ruled the school. Jared was the athletic one, Kyle was the funny one and Ian was the smart one with the looks. And when I say he had the look, I'm not exaggerating. His face and body screamed 'god among men' and every girl in school wanted to be his goddess. He was tall and lean, muscular in all the right places, had piercing blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul if you were lucky enough to get that close, and a smile that could stop a war. So could see why I was speechless. I mean yeah I've seen him before at school and when Melanie invites her friends over but I'm always in my room and I've never been this close …man, am I close. He even smells wonderful like cinnamon and vanilla. It's like this scent was made for him. Wait; did he just say my name?

My mind must have been done rambling because I incoherently answered his question. "Yeah, thanks". Once he saw that I actually was ok he must have noticed he was still holding on to me and let go then gave me a glimpse of that war stopping smile of his. Melanie must not have heard me say I'm fine because she was still being over dramatic as usual checking to see if I had all of my limbs attached. "Oh my god, you scared me half to death" Melanie still panicking. "I'm fine, see, limbs still attached" I gestured to my body to physically show her. "Just don't tell mom or shell be worse than you are right now". Melanie didn't pay me any attention because when I got home, Melanie sang like a canary as soon as she saw our mom. I knew Melanie would tell anyway but I at least figured that she would wait until dinner to crack.

For the rest of the night I lay up in my room thinking about why Ian. I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was one of Melanie's best friends and if she ever found out she would never let me hear the end of it and then the whole school would 'mysteriously' find out about it and I would forever be known as that girl who pined over _him_, and never even stood a miniscule of a chance, so no, I couldn't go down that route, but man I so badly wanted to.


	2. The Question

The next day of school I figured that everybody would go back to their lives and forget all about the accident that never happened. Nope, didn't happen. People who I didn't even know were coming up to me left and right asking if I was ok. The same people who had treated me like I was nobody were the same people to treat me like a "somebody". Though the one person I didn't expect to come up to me was Ian. I was walking to my sixth period class when I heard him call out my name from down the hallway behind me. "Hey Wanda, wait up…" He could have been calling someone else, keep walking Wanda; don't make a fool of yourself. But he was talking to me. When he finally caught up to me he was a little out of breath. "For someone so small you sure do move fast" "I like to get to where I'm going on time" Even though he was talking to me I hid behind my books. Not being able to see in front of me clearly, it caused me to trip over some girl who was bent down at her locker. I dropped all of my books. I wanted to disappear from the embarrassing stares I was now getting from the students in the hallway. Ian didn't say anything; he just helped me pick up my things up off the floor but picked up most of them. I thanked him for the help and tried to take my books back so I could get to my next class but he wouldn't let me carry my own books.

"No, no I insist" "Aren't you going to be late for class?" "I don't care. Where we going?" "Uh English, Mrs. Dyer's class" "Well then I definitely won't be late, I have that class now too" He said this with a smile but I was getting more nervous knowing that I would have to see him more that I actually would have to. I started to walk and Ian walked right alongside me. This walk should have only felt like a two minute walk but it felt like and hour's walk. We walked in silence the whole way down there. Since it was the second day of school there were no assigned seats. It wouldn't have made a difference though. I've had Mrs. Dyer before; she is a pretty awesome teacher. All the students love her because she is so easy to talk to and she can relate to us. She never gave assigned seats unless the class got out of hand to the point where it needed to be corrected, which rarely ever happened. Ian handed me my books as we entered the room. I sat down in the first row a few seats back. I thought Ian would figure that his chivalry to me was paid and go off to the other side of the room to sit with the other popular kids but instead he sat down in the seat next to me. The girls in the room gave _me_ the death stare, and _him_, only a confused look because for the life of them, they couldn't figure out why he of all people would choose to sit next to the 'social-pariah' instead of them, and I couldn't either.

What are you doing?" He looked at me and just laughed "Sitting" Oh he was a smart ass too apparently "Yeah I can see that but why are you sitting next to me?" "You don't want me to sit next to you?" "No, I mean it's fine. I just thought that you would want to sit near your fan club over there" I pointed to the group of girls who were still giving me the stink-eye. "…You do every year" "Well I'm not going to this year. Besides, they're a little too snobbish for me, not like you" I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment or not so I hesitated a little "Thank you?" He laughed at my awkward reply. The rest of the day was basically just formalities since it was the second day of school but all throughout the day I kept seeing Ian in most of my classes. There he was in physics, history, and home Ec. I was starting to think that he was following me. As I was walking back to Melanie's car after school, a little more aware this time so that there wouldn't be any more almost accidents, I felt someone walking next to me. Guess who it was … of course Ian, like I hadn't seen enough of him already today. I kept looking forward hoping that he would have kept walking past me. "Hey Wanda…" "Hey" I wasn't trying to blow him off "Mind if I walk with you?" "Not really…" "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something?" "Shoot" he seemed a little nervous for some reason but what would he have to be nervous for. After seeing him all day, he obviously had confidence practically dripping off his chiseled body.

"I wanted to know if-" "Hey, Wanda, do you need a ride home today?" Ian didn't get to finish asking his question when Melanie had come from behind us with all the finesse and subtlety of a giraffe. "What? Uh, no I'm gonna walk home today" "Ok, then, I'm gonna go hang out at Jared's for a little bit today. See you at home. Bye Ian." "Bye…" "So, what were you saying?" he completely disregarded my question and suddenly made the new topic of discussion about me.

"You know you don't have to walk home. I can take you home if you'd like" "No it's ok really… I just didn't want to ride with Melanie so she can lecture me some more about pedestrian safety. She basically told me that I should be chaperoned everywhere I go. I mean I know I'm clumsy but I'm not six. I get lucky in the mornings tough. She is too tired to even talk to anyone until she sees Jared. She says she doesn't need words to communicate with 'her man'." Wanda rolls her eyes in disgust and Ian laughs at how cute she looks doing it "Well I've seen them and they never seem to be doing a lot of communicating" Wanda looks up at her surroundings and notices that Ian is already taking her bag and helping her into the passenger side of his truck. How did she even get here, she could have sworn she told him that she was capable of walking home but it looks like he wasn't taking no for an answer. Ian got in on the driver's side and started the engine "Maybe I do need a chaperone because I didn't even realize I had gotten in your truck, let alone walked to it. I thought we agreed I was walking home?" "No, you agreed, I never did. Besides there was no way I was letting you walk home on the side of the road, especially after yesterday. Your sister would have killed me if something ever happened to you, seeing how I was the last one to see you still alive and kicking."

Wanda laughed realizing how funny Ian could actually be. "Well thank you for the ride home" "You don't have to thank me. If it makes you feel better you can think of it as repayment for saving your life the other day." "Wait…_you_ save my life and _you_ take me home, how is that repaying you?" Ian didn't think of that "You're right… now you owe me two times then" Ian pulled into Wanda's driveway and put the truck in park "Ok, I'll keep that in mind. It looks like no one is home yet; do you want to come in? We can order pizza or something." "What about your parents?" "What about them?" she gave Ian a devilish smile that he found to be very seductive. He knew he probably shouldn't but being a guy… He shut off the truck and yelled after her as he followed her inside "You know you shouldn't answer someone's question with another question…"


End file.
